For many years the drum industry has been relatively stagnant in producing innovation changes from traditional drum sets and kits. One relatively recent innovation is the so-called pre-tuned head which is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,757 and 4,416,181. While these patents show a pre-tuned head, there has been to date not a full apppreciation of the potential of that invention. In particular, the above referenced patents are utilized in effect with conventional drums having regular shells and some sort of clamp which holds the head to the shell. My earlier filed application Ser. No. 505,207, filed June 17, 1983, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, shows how pre-tuned heads may be utilized without a shell to produce an effective sounding, highly protable drum without the bulky shell. Also, various methods of mounting drums are shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,980 and 4,252,047 and the patents cited therein.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a drum set which will utilize the pre-tuned heads and yet which has sound characteristics approaching if not equaling conventional drum sets. It is further an object of this invention to produce a portable drum set which may be easily carried and set up and which utilizes a minimum amount of space both in storage and in use.